powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 11: My Master!
is the eleventh episode of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. Synopsis A magic lamp found by Totpat and Bookback ends up in the hands of children who befriend the genie within even as Bandora targets him for her usage. Plot Around a pier near the cost, a fishing line shoots down from the sky until it lands in the nearby water; the fisherman is revealed to be Tottopatt, casting from the moon; Bookback appears and wonders if they can fish a lot; the vampire replies that they can due to having a magic fishing rod which can hook all the mysterious treasures of the world. The line catches something, forcing Tottopatt to reel it in revealing an old oil lamp at the end; Bookback seems excited at first until Tottopatt proclaims the lamp isn't treasure; Bookback still believes in it and decides to clean the dirt off the object. However from rubbing the lamp, a jackal-like genie emerges from within; Tottopatt wonders who he is as the jackal proclaims them his master and himself as Gin, the Lamp Fairy, surprising the two. A while later, the Zyuranger are facing off against Tottopatt and Bookback out in the open, Geki showing a declaration for a fight the sides were to have. The vampire (with the ogre copying) declares today is the day Tottopatt and Bookback will defeat them, with Goushi warning they should be careful. With the declaration made, Tottopatt asks his partner for the lamp, Bookback rubbing it until Gin appears to help as the vampire asks the lamp fairy to defeat the Zyuranger; the fairy confirms and throws the heroes off the cliff, forcing them to transform to deal with it. The fairy then throws spears and ropes with it's powers, binding the heroes until he tosses them around and binds them in rope. With Tottopatt and Bookback yelling at it's success, Gin tries to fire a beam but Geki shoots Tottopatt with his Ranger Stick, the ogre throwing away the lamp as he and the vampire fall and Gin disappears, along with the Zyuranger's confinements. Tottopatt yells at Bookback asking why he let it go; the ogre apologizes as the lamp continues to fly far away from them. Gin's lamp falls in a field where two kids wonder what it is, rushing to it and seeing it dirty. As the shrine, the Zyuranger confirm the lamp associated with the legend of Aladdin; thus the power to grant wishes to anyone who holds it; yet as the Zyuranger wonder how good it would be, Barza warns that dependent on it's master, Gin can be good or evil while revealing Gin is one of the greatest of sorcerers. Goushi reasons if Bandora becomes Gin's master, they won't be able to defeat her; thus the new priority is to find the lamp before she does. Meanwhile at the pier, several children gather to see the lamp, knowing that they can rub it and have Gin appear to them asking for orders from his new Masters. The kids confirm him as Gin he confirms he will grant their wishes; he's been awaken after several thousand years asleep and is excited to do so. One of the boy asks Gin for a sport car, with Gin summoning a red car right in the warehouse to the surprise of the kids! The other kids start making their own wishes: for eating a lot, for manga, a dress and video games; one girl named Mariko even asks to fly in the air! Gin decides to grant the flight wish first, pulling a handkerchief and turning it into a flying carpet which lifts off as Mariko sits on it and flies outside throughout Tokyo. While patrolling, Boi and Geki see the flying carpet and decide to go back in the opposite direction suspecting Gin may be there. The other kids all each get their wishes as well, with Gin playing video games with the girl who asked for that, admiring the girl's ability. Sick of playing, Gin decides to start playing some music, turning it on as he and the kids start dancing around the warehouse. As they do, Mariko returns with the Zyuranger pursuing them; the kids realize they can't let the adults see Gin and summon him back into the lamp to hide. Within the warehouse, Geki reasons the kids have the lamp and should hand it over; but one of the girls hides it as Boi tries to explain bad people are after it and they'll be attacked; the kids say that can't happen because Gin is their friend. The kids try to trap the Zyuranger in the warehouse and run outside but are found by Tottopatt, yelling at them to get the lamp back to them, yet the kids decide to run away with the Zyuranger forced to transform to protect the kids on the run and face Grifforzer and Golems as Tottopatt and Bookback keep chasing after them. The girl with the lamp trips on a rail and hurts her knee, but gives the lamp to another boy telling them to not worry about her and keep running with the lamp. The vampire and ogre approach the kids to get the lamp back but the boy summons Gin who hits them and then turns them into balloons before throwing them in the air, being yelled as a traitor as the fairy apologizes to his former masters. But Gin is suddenly attacked as TyrannoRanger is slashed by Grifforzer in distraction as Bandora greets herself to the lamp fairy; the witch shoots the Zyuranger telling them to go home while asking Gin to be her servant! Gin claims it's impossible since only he who holds the lamp before they becomes his Master; acknowledging it, Bandora steals the lamp and destroys it, claiming without it, Gin has nowhere else to go and can't use magic, thus all he has left is to serve under the witch before vanishing as the Zyuranger and the kids comfort him. At the pier, Gin continues to despair wondering if Bandora's going to make a new magic lamp to force Gin to serve her; Mariko yells at Gin to not join the bad guys as the other kids all surround him. Goushi asks if there's a way to stop this and Gin states only one thing can: to find all the pieces of his former lamp and put them back together before Bandora finishes her lamp, preventing transfer. Boi wonders how with the pieces all over the place, making Gin depressed again. Takuya, the boy who wished for the sports car, decides to help due to Gin making their wishes all come true; thus it's their turn to help him. The other kids join in with Takuya's sentiment as Geki declares they'll all gather them together; Gin thanks them claiming Aladdin was kind but these kids are even kinder than him. Over the next hour, the kids and Zyuranger work together finding lamp pieces, including one that nearly falls off a ledge caught by Boi. Eventually, the two squads are able to find all the pieces except one and encourage each other to find the last to save Gin by Mei. However, Bandora suddenly appears with her own lamp, shocking the fairy as she states he can use even stronger magic with her evil lamp; opening it and drawing the fairy inside. With Gin in her hands, Bandora declares she'll show how powerful her new Dora Monster is, rubbing her lamp making "Dora Gin" grow giant. The kids yell out as the witch tells the fairy to squish the Zyuranger and the kids, forcing the knights to have the kids run away as the fairy tries to squash them. Geki summons the Guardian Beasts and activates Daizyuzin with Bandora ordering Dora Gin to take care of the mecha; the new Dora Monster uses a new staff that he stabs the god with, attacking pushing them back. Goushi tells Geki to summon the Godhorn sword but Geki says the children love Gin and they can't just kill him while instructing Mei, Dan and Boi to find the last lamp piece to return Gin to his true lamp. The three Zyuranger tell the kids to look for the last piece as Daizyuzin is knocked down by a string attack until Bandora instructs Dora Gin to drill a hole in the mecha's head. As it prepares to, the kids search frantically with the three Zyuranger, Geki and Goushi hiding while Mariko tells Gin to not do anything bad. However, Takuya comes running in with the last piece, finishing the lamp and allowing Mariko to summon Gin back to his true lamp shocking Bandora! Telling Mei to destroy Bandora's lamp, PteraRanger uses her Ptera Arrow to blow it up, shocking the witch and forcing her away with a headache. With the victory, Mariko asks Gin if he's in the lamp, rubbing it but without him appearing. However as Mei looks upwards, everyone realizes Gin is in a tree, asking for instructions from his Masters. As the kids surround gin with him happier with them as his masters. That evening at the pier, Takuya asks if they have to return Gin to the ocean; Geki admits they don't want any villains taking him again; Mariko confirming she also wants this for Gin's safety. Hanging it to Geki, Mei tells them they'll put an amulet on it so bad guys can't get it again, sealing the lamp as they thank Gin for making the wishes of the kids come true; Gin obliges as the kids make their farewells and Geki throws the lamp back into the ocean. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Tatsuya: *Shiro: *Tatsuo: *Yukari: *Mariko: *Eri: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Viewership': 5.6% *"Shippo Piki Piki" was featured song in this episode, when the Zyurangers and the Djinn's kids were looking for the broken pieces of Djinn's old lamp after Bandora destroyed it. *The video game system Yukari recieves from Djinns wish is presumably a PC-Engine CD or PC-Engine Duo with a Multi-tap, as the console only had one controller port. *A red sports car for Takuya (one of the kids' wishes) was similar to Dan's red sports car in the closing credits. *The song "Shake Hip!" by Kome Kome Club can be heard when Djinn dances with Yukari. *This is the first Sentai episode directed by Katsuya Watanabe; he eventually became a major Sentai director for many later seasons, including Hurricaneger, Dekaranger, Magiranger and Go-Onger. *According to producer Shinichiro Shirakura in an interview, this episode was one of the hardest for main writer Noboru Sugimura to approach due to the nature of this episode, particularly in the fear of having the children who make wishes through Djinn lose everything if he were made to be evil. *The boy who wishes for manga is seen with two rival companies in his pile: two issues of Kodansha's Weekly Shonen Magazine and an issue of rival Shogakukan's Weekly Shonen Sunday. DVD Releases *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' Volume 2 features episodes 11-20.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/zyuranger.html *The complete Zyuranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also References Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura